Ikana Valley - Riju's pledge and the raise of the guardians
Characters involved: '' * ''Ganondorf * Riju'', Gerudo matriarch'' * Edu, evil Twili * Ashana, Ganondorf's priest IKANA VALLEY Edu Edu had a lot of difficulty getting to Ikana, especially with his damaged arm, so he had to travel mostly on foot, which was both frustrating and annoying. He actually ended up dismantling the broken arm and putting it into a pack that was secured to his back, as he was tired of the arm barely hanging from the metal slinging around. Once he reached Ikana, it wasn't long before he made it to the Castle. The guards let him in, as expected, but they kept their untrusting eyes on him. Once inside, he weaved his way to Ganon's throne room, stepping in silently and bowing before the Dark Lord. Ashana An annoyed sigh escapes from another inhabitant of the throne room as Edu enters, a faint shuffle within the darkness of a pillar before a figure is vaguely outlined by the light of the chamber. The figure was tall, taller than many Gerudo, and clad in black robes lined with a dark maroon. A deep hood if the same silken material covers the creatures head and face, a simple collar of white akin to a priests present about her throat. The creature does not move save to press a finger to the tip of a grey colored chin, an almost amused gesture as the figure softly says, "The hound returns..?" Ganondorf The dark throne room that Edu steps into echoes loudly. The sound of each footstep seemingly fades into the dark abyss of the giant area, though soon bounces off of the hard walls to create the sound of vastness. As Edu gets within viewable range, he will be able to see the King of Evil sitting there on his throne, slouched back casually. With his lips pursed, he props up his chin by resting it on his palm in a seemingly bored display. He had been busy today. The storm on the Great Bay. The abduction of a rather large goron. The display for Marie. Yet despite the fantastical displays of power and magical might, he doesn't appear tired or breathless. In fact, there is a sultry smile across his face. Whatever thought he has at the moment is pleasing him! That is, of course, until Edu appears. The smile levels out into a frown, his gaze shifting down to the figure. The comment from Ashana doesn't get any response. Neither does Edu's arrival. Dragmire just looks at Edu with his sharp eyes. Perhaps waiting for some sort of explanation. From off to the east, down a connected passage and into a separate room all together, something bellows extremely loudly. The crying nose echoes into the throne room for everyone to hear. It's unclear exactly what it is. Some sort of monster? A giant creature? The hollering is fearsome indeed -- a pained cry from someone likely wishing a clean death upon itself. Ganondorf pays it no heed. "Yes," He finally addresses to Ashana. "He does return. But why?" Ashana The screams bring a curious tilt of the head from the robed figure, a content hum escaping her like a child pleased with a mother’s lullaby. Curiosity seems to take the figure for a moment before their gaze returns to Edu and a faintly cruel smile touches their lips. "Perhaps here to report on success? Or..." They reply in feminine tones, a hand raised to gesture at Edu palm up, "I should not rob it of its tale, Master. I wish to see how much it values honesty, even in failure, to you. If you will permit it, of course?" Riju The ground beneath a dozen pairs of feet softly crunches as a small group of people make their way into the Valley, following its twists and turns up the various paths to the fortress of Ganondorf. Each wore a grim expression, with the eleven Gerudo soldiers darting their gaze to and fro in weary apprehension. Only the middle figure, dressed in cyan and gold clothing, seems at ease with their descent into the maw of the beast. In the cyan figures arms is carried a chest of moderate size, while one soldier bears a white flag upon a tall staff. The group trundles on, set upon their task before halting not far from the guards of the fortress gates. Ganondorf "He was not successful." Dragmire drawls lowly to his priest, slumping on his hand a little more in a bored fashion. "So hence I ask: why has he returned?" He blinks attention back to Edu directly, looking down at him from his commanding position atop the throne. Meanwhile... Outside the castle gates, gates guarded by a small squadron of lizalfos. Each of them have scaly black skin, and each wear the skull of some beasty atop their own head. These skulls range in sizes and shapes. Presumably they are trophies of their kills. Each are equipped with a sharp looking scimitar, along with a small shield that is fixed onto their forearm, rather than held. As they march around the front gates, they undoubtedly catch sight of the small group of gerudo marching towards them. Immediately they prep for defence, unsure of what this group wants! The white flag indicated that they weren't here for violence, but you never know... From among them, the largest of them steps out. It looks a foot taller than the rest, and it wields TWO swords! One in each hand. Naturally, the skull covering his head is the biggest. Riju The Gerudo soldiers tense as the lizards scramble, tightening hands on their spears as the cyan clad figure steps forward from her protective ring to address the large Lizalfos unarmed. "We come by the command of Lady Riju of the Cold Waters Tribe. You will allow us passage to our King." Her voice rings out like cold steel, no room for question or non-compliance in her tone as she stares down the massive creature, unblinking. Unflinching. Spoof The lizalfos commander assesses the cyan clad figure that steps up to meet him. "Collddd Wateersssss Tribe?" He hisses in response, snakey toned voice warping the words ever so slightly. While the monster is unaware of such tribe off the top of his own head, he can clearly see that these are gerudo. And gerudo, as he's been instructed, have a special sort of 'clearance' should they ever need it. "You may passsss..." Is the eventual reply given. A flourish of his sword is made high above his head, commanding the other lizalfos to part and lower their weapons. "I assssume we doo not have to telllll youuu..." He starts with a smirk, watching as the gerudo tribe begins to march in. "...what baaaad thingsssss will happen... iffff you attack the King of Evil in his placcccce of powerrrr." The lizalfos erupt into giggles at the mere thought of it. You would have to be suicidal to do something like that, no doubt! Riju The leader of the small band nods in acceptance of the Lizalfos's words, her reply a curt, "We are well aware." The group wastes little time in passing the lizalfos and making their way into the heart of the fortress, their feet taking them towards the throne room and halting before its doors. There they leave two of their own, each laden with the weapons they had brought before waiting for the all clear to proceed, the cyan clad figure at the lead with her sealed chest in her arms. Spoof Deep echoes and large rooms of emptiness greet the shadows of the desert. Granted some passages are narrower than others, but the ceilings are all high -- some of them so high that they disappear into the darkness that the fortress seems content on keeping. The throne room doors are colossal and made of sturdy iron. One can almost feel their weight as they struggle to open with any sort of speed. The thick chain-links that haul it open via some machine elsewhere grunt and groan in effort - though are successful in providing a clear entry for the cyan clad figure. From there a clear, maroon rug acts as a runway. It leads directly to the seat of Ganondorf himself, though it takes a bit of a trek to get there. Should Riju's wards venture all the way, the darkness will unveil itself to show the King Of Evil there, along with a priest by his side and someone else wearing a hood. Edu Edu raises his head up in a brief surprise. He didn't expect the Dark Lord to immediately come out with it. He expected him to know, but that was a different story. He knew Ganondorf saw all in Termina. Edu gives a small nod. "I did not capture the Hero as planned. I will be the first to admit that I had too much... Fun... Making him taste the dirt." He smiles very slightly at the thought, before his face changes to one more serious. "I'll repair my arm, since it was destroyed, then I'll be back out for them soon, if that's alright with you, your Majesty." Riju The group approaches through the doorway, walking with tensed and weary rigidness in their bodies as the King of Evil comes into view. Each looks to Ganondorf's feet, not daring to look upon his face as those behind the ambassador kneel before the throne while the cyan figure stands upright after giving the chest to one of her guards. Her gaze sweeps over Edu, seeming to pay him no mind before her gaze dares to wander to the King's face as she waits for him to speak first. Ashana "Why should you be allowed to attempt again? Your failure shows you are an incompeten-" Her voice cuts off as her gaze jerks to the newcomers, a faint smile touching her lips as she continues, "We have more guests, Master. Do you wish for them to wait in the antechamber? Ganondorf "Edu's primary objective was not to bring down that band of misfits." Ganondorf corrects his priest. "Nor was he ever going to succeed in that." Clearly Ganondorf doesn't rate Edu! ...or he just really rates Link and his band of merry folk. Maybe both. "Edu was tasked to put that group on a path. And it's a path that they now tread. In that, he was successful." He doesn't actually look pleased by this notion though. It's merely stated matter-of-factly. While Ganondorf is about to reply to Edu with a large breath taken, his attention shifts up to the band of gerudo marching down his red carpet. His position in his seat corrects a little. Some posture straightens his back so that he can lean forward with some interest. "Ho," He greets with a devilish smile. "And what have we here...?" As they come to a complete halt and bow, all except for one, his head tilts a smidgen. "It has been a long while since I have had the presence of gerudo in my keep. And perhaps even longer since I have seen them kneel so willingly." His lips purse in curiosity, his fingers steepling in front of him in some thought. "Speak." He commands, eyes narrowing at the leader clad in cyan. Riju The ambassador places her hands over her heart, leaning forward as she heeds the command without hesitation. "I bow to the divine in you, and bear the greetings and warm wishes of Chief Riju of the Cold Waters tribe. We are denizens of the Desert of Thunder," she begins, and no doubt Ganondorf knows that this desert lies east beyond the Ikana Desert, connected to it and yet separated by hellish storms. "We have come to speak on Her behalf, that our traditions may be followed that have been denied for too long." The cyan figure stops to draw breath and rise upright, studying Ganondorf for a moment in silence. "You bring a storm, My Lord. One that will wash over these lands and bring destruction unto it that none have ever witnessed. Our Chief asks what you will do for -your-," the word carries a good deal of weight behind it as she says it, "people. Will you shelter them and provide for them? Will you shelter them from your enemies should they descend upon us?" These words are followed by a dead silence, a hint of fear creeping over the party as she finally swallows and nods to herself. "Will you take the mantle of King of the Gerudo? And if you would take it willingly, would you rule our people fairly? As those who seek you as one of their own?" Ganondorf stares at the ambassador long and hard, his fingers remaining tied loosely together - elbows placed on his legs. As the questions are posed to him, quite boldly at that, he leans back against the back of his throne and takes a breath. "Know this, ambassador," His eyes close in dramatic fashion as he considers his words. "There _is_ a storm coming. What you stand before now is not a King, but a force of nature. If I am to be called a King, I am certainly not the King of the Gerudo. That's a title I discarded years ago. I am now the King of All." His eyes open slowly, the smile widening to give a low sounding deep chuckle. "Thus I will not provide for you. I will not shelter you. You are gerudo," That last comment is made with a snarking tone. "You are more than capable of sheltering and providing for yourselves." "I will not rule over you any differently to how I rule over others. The only concern you need to worry about is this: If you stand with me, as you now profess, the storm will pass over you and your people without harm. To be sure, the desert eastward of this foul valley is of extremely little concern to me. It is beyond my notice and care. But if you are somehow attacked, know that your enemies will become mine." Dragmire sits up a bit straighter. "Stand against me? Well." At that moment, as if scheduled or pre-planned, there is a sorrowful cry and scream that comes from the chambers westward once more. It sounds barely natural, as if it were a soul entangled within itself. "...use your imagination. Heh. Heh. Heh." Riju The ambassador tightens her jaw, though no surprise seems to show on her face. Most of this had been expected, it would seem, and a small nod is given as the woman lowers her gaze. "As it is said, so it must be." She leans over and unlocks the chest, its gilded lid pulled back as she extracts a sealed scroll with golden handles upon each end. Kneeling before the dias of the throne she kneels and offers it above her head to Ganondorf. A complete and unconditional pledge of her tribes loyalty held within. "Hail the King of All." Ganondorf The King of Evil rises from his throne when the leader of the envoy pledges loyalty. The smirk on his face remains as he descends the steps and takes the scroll himself. He was expecting the chest to be filled with something of far simpler value, to be truthful. Gold, perhaps. Or gems. But what is offered is of far greater value. Truly, the gerudo knew that too. Walking back up the steps, the scroll is unfurled and read with keen eyes. As he examines it, a gaze is drawn back to the collected group. "Riju is far smarter than I gave her credit for. She has made an extremely wise decision, for both herself and you." 'You' likely referring to the gerudo tribe at large. Sitting back down on his throat in a smooth motion, various thoughts flash behind his eyes. The scroll is placed delicately by his side as a hand lifts to rub his chin. "Tell me," He starts. "How many strong are you in the Cold Waters tribe? And what of your discipline? To pass through the storm that separates your desert and this valley requires far more strength than what I have observed from the pirates that loiter about the waters which surround the Great Bay coast." Edu Edu silently raises up, keeping his bow low as he steps out of the throne room, and into a small room off the side of one of the halls. A room where he had been allowed to create. He had a plan, and he sure wasn't going to let these people get away with damaging his arm. He was going to take them out, one at a time. Riju One of the two Gerudo from the hallway turns, making their way down the isle of the chamber to halt beside the Ambassador. They are smaller than the other Gerudo, and much younger too, though her eyes hold a gleam of wisdom far beyond her years. "Seven thousand and growing, strictly warriors. Twice again in normal citizens scattered about in a hundred villages inside the storm. We are hunters and gatherers in the wasteland, though we boast a strong host of thunderwalkers in our number. Those who manipulate the earth and ground the lightning of the storm." The young chief eyes Ganondorf from head to toe, hint of apprehension betraying an otherwise calm expression. Ganondorf Dragmire glowers when the smaller guards have the unmitigated gall to approach and speak to him so directly. His lips purse in annoyance. "You will speak when spoken to, child." That may be a reference to her shorter stature, or the fact that next to him, most are children comparatively. Regardless, with that information he leans back in thought. Seven thousand gerudo warriors at his service gave him several more options. "I may have need for them in the days to come. If I do, you will know." The painful wails of whatever cursed being over yonder continues. Finally, it seems, Ganondorf has heard him. That or he's just given up trying to ignore the cries. "I have other business that needs tending. I trust you can find your own way out." It's clear that the convoy here were not going to be offered refuge or rest after their pilgrimage across the desert and into the valley. With a flourish of movement he is off the throne and striding quite purposefully to the side halls, and off into the darkness. His footsteps echo in the long halls, soon fading as he steps out of range. Riju "I am chief Riju." The small figure replies, her brow raising ever so slightly before the King of Evil can depart, turning to her guards as she nods to them, "You all have done well, let us be off." Edu steps out of the room and back toward the throne room. He steps in shortly before they leave, a small army of about 15 of mechanical beasts following him, the largest of them being shaped after a Chimera, and one shaped like a Griffin. Something else to note is that he has both of his arms now. His attire is different now, much more like the look of a mechanic, a grease covered headband over his forehead and his hair spiked backwards, an apron over otherwise more casual looking clothing. His gauntlets-like arms have glowing light green lines running across them, as usual, but he's carrying a wrench. After a few moments of allowing the creatures to follow them, none of them straying from behind him, he heads out a back exit, his creatures following him out the wide entrance into an enclosed courtyard. In this enclosed courtyard is a collection of spider like, four legged mechanical beasts. "Ahh, my Guardians. Just a few more preparations and they shall be complete." He stated, a massive grin on his face. Stepping over to one of the smaller ones, Edu begins working on the beast of metal. Edu raises his head after a while, it being dark out by now, letting out a breath of relief while standing up, smacking his hands together. He smiles at what he's created, a creature of metal, one with a single eye that can can view around in any angle. One that can fire lasers from said eye. The Guardian is one of the smaller ones, of course, but still dangerous nevertheless. "Come on!" He yells, and suddenly, the Guardian's body raising up higher from its legs, mechanical arms with a massive axe of energy in one arm and a massive sword of energy in the other. He chuckles to himself. "Good, you'll be a perfect test." He states as the creature folds its arms back in, its body closing over it next. He snaps his fingers at it and points to the wall. "Go! Chase them down!" He shouts, and the guardian quickly climbs up the wall and away from the castle.